Emison Happy Ending
by prettybunny22
Summary: Years after the time jump Emison is happily married with kids ... there will be drama but emison all the way


Emily's POV

I get out of the shower and wrap the towel around my body . I just finished my morning routine of working out and freshening up . I walk out the bathroom into my bedroom and see my beautiful wife is still asleep. I sit on my side of the bed and I stare at her . Not in a creepy way lol but I love to watch her sleep . I look down and I see the sheets are only half covering her naked body . Her boobs are half showing and I couldn't help but smile to myself . I lean my body over to slightly hover over her and I start kissing down her neck .

"Hmmm" she groans

"Ali baby , wake up." I say as I continue to kiss down her neck

She starts to open her eyes and smile "Good morning baby" she says

I move my lips up to hers and place a hot n heavy kiss on her . I start moving my hands down her body until I reach my favorite place to grab lol Alison's amazing ass.

"Mmmm baby." She moans and runs her hands up and down my back.

"I think I know what I want for breakfast." I smile as I begin to move down the sheets

Alison laughs and pulls me back up "Baby you know we can't. The kids will be up any minute now."

"Come on Ali , I want you soo bad right now baby."

She smirks and says "Well you should've woke me up to shower with you because we don't have time now."

I sit up on top of Ali and just look at her with my puppy dog eyes and pouty lip "I can make it quick" I say . She just looks at me and then starts laughing " Quick huh?"

I glare at her as I get up from the bed and walk over to the dresser to look for some clothes.

"Babyyy" she says from behind me . I act as if I don't hear her talking . I put on my bra and panties and find a shirt and jeans to put on. As I'm getting dressed I hear Ali get out of the bed . I see from the side of my eye she bends down to pick up my shirt from the floor . She puts the shirt on and I realize how much I love seeing her in my clothes . My shirt is a little longer on her but its so damn cute.

"Are you ignoring me now?" I hear her say as she's walking behind me.

She comes behind me and wraps her arms around my waist and nibbles slightly on my right ear .

"Babyyy." She whispers in my ear . I swear she knows how to drive me crazy.

I've been so sexually frustrated lately and Its been making me crazy. I love our kids but ever since we had them it's definitely slowed down our sex life . Before them Ali and I use to be at it like rabbits lol Now lately we've just been able to do it when the kids are sleeping.

"Are you really mad at me?" She says in a concerned voice.

"Of course not baby , I'm just so damn horny right now" I say and we start laughing together.

"I understand em , you don't know how hard it is to control myself." I smirk as she says this.

I turn around and grab her amazing ass and squeeze it . "I really want to fuck you up against the wall right now"

She moans and pulls my lips to hers . She reaches up and grabs my boobs . I pull her closer to me and she slams me hard against the dresser . "Fuck me now." She says and then bites down on my bottom lip .

"How long do you think the kids will be sleep?" I ask her . Her eyes are definitely darker than before.

She moves her hand down my body until she reaches my jeans and unbutton and unzips it .

"I guess we'll just have to be Quick then." She smirks at me and bites her lip . She's making fun of what I said before but I don't care . I love it when she teases me.

She reaches inside my jeans and then into my panties. I'm sure she feels just how wet she makes me.

"All this for me baby?" She ask and I nod my head quickly.

She inserts a finger into me and starts pumping in and out of me

"Mmmm baby that feels good." I say as my eyes roll back.

"I think you need a little more baby , don't you?" She says as she's raises her eyebrow at me

I nod my head and moan "Mmmm"

She reaches her other hand up and grabs at my hair and pull my head back a little.

"Ahhhh baby" I say . I love it when she's rough during sex, it turns me on even more.

"Answer me baby"

"Yes ... Yes I need more." I say out of breath

Just as I feel she's about to insert another finger we hear little knocks on the door.

"Mommy ... Mama."

"Shit" Ali says as she removes her hand and goes into the bathroom to freshen up.

I'm still leaning up against the dresser with my eyes closed. Like I said I love my kids but they are the biggest cock blocks known to man lol I button my jeans back up and zip them.

"Mommy huwwy up we are hungwy." I hear my baby boy say

I go to open the door and see my beautiful babies.

"Momma !" They said in unison.

"Hey guys" I bend down to pick them up and kiss them both all over.

Josh is 5 and Madison is 3 . Josh is my complexion and has my dark hair but he has the most beautiful blue eyes . He's a sweet kid but definitely has Alison's bad attitude sometimes. Madison is my little angel . She has blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes just like her mom . She's the sweetest babygirl ever.

"Momma can we go outside today?" Says Josh

"Only if you be good and be nice to your sister." I say

He does his little devilish smile and smirk and says "But I'm always good momma"

I smile and lay them both on the bed . I start tickling them both

"Are you sure you've been good ?" I say as i continue to tickle them. They are laughing so hard they are turning red.

"Mommy help us!" Josh screams as he continues to laugh

"Mommy can't help you right now buddy." I stick my tongue out at them and say "Ha Ha!"

"Momma stop! Hahaha no moreee." Says my little angel

"Okay ill stop baby no more." I say as I stop and they're still laughing

"You're still laughing, so you must want me to do it again." I say as i smile at my amazing kids and think how grateful I am to have them .

"No momma !" They say " No more please" They say as they continue to laugh

"Okay okay okay." I say as I get up "You guys ready to eat?"

"YES!" They say

"Are those my babies I hear ?" Ali says as she comes out of the bathroom

"Mommy!" Madison runs and jumps in Ali's arms

"Mommy , momma was tickling us and wouldn't stop." Josh says and smile as he looks at me

"Was she ?" She looks at me and then back at Josh . "Do you think Momma should be punished?"

"Yes!" Maddie cheers

"Yes mommy , punish momma!" Says Josh as he smiles at me

"Hey! I did no such thing." I say jokingly knowing that it would rile them up

Josh eyes widen comically and he says "Yes you did momma" he starts laughing

Ali kisses the side of Madison's head and put her down on the bed. She comes and stands in front of me and says "Momma are you lying?" She smirks at me and I look down and Josh is doing the same look lol

"Maybe" I say as I smirk back

Ali bends down and whispers in Josh ear and then goes over to Madison and whispers also.

"Guys I think momma should be punished. What do you think?"

"Yess!" They say

Ali starts walking towards me and then starts counting.

"One"

"Ali what are you doing?" I say as I laugh

"Two" she says and the kids are giggling like crazy.

"What is funny guys?" I ask them and they continue to laugh

"THREE!" She yells and she pushes me back on the bed and they all start tickling me.

I couldn't control my laughter but I grab my angel Madison and started tickling her while they tickled me . She was laughing so hard and calling for help . I let her go and then grab Josh and wrap him in my arms to protect myself so he could get tickled instead of me. We all laugh and lay back on the bed .

"Okay okay momma no more" says Josh as he's still laughing

"Okay no more tickles." I say and they all laugh

I turn to look at Ali and she's just looking at us with the biggest smile on her face and so much love in her eyes .

"Hey" I say to her . The kids are now playing and laughing with each other . Pretty much paying us no mind now lol .

"Hey" she said

"We got our happy ending after all huh?" I say as smile

"I always knew we were endgame." She says

I laugh so hard at that "Endgame? Really baby?"

"What? Isn't that what the kids call it these days?"

I just roll over to her and kiss her . Probably the sweetest kiss we ever shared. I pull back from the kiss and look in her eyes.

"Yeah baby , we were always endgame." We both start laughing

"You are so cheesy."

"You said it first"

We laugh and cuddle while we watch our kids talk animatedly to each other.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be"


End file.
